Onna
by Kellybug
Summary: While Kagome's away, Mrs. Higurashi has.. a visitor? What is SesshoumaruSama doing there?


SESSHOUMARU AND...

by Kelly Paul Graham, aka "Kellybug"

oxxooxxooxxooxxooxxooxxooxxooxxooxxooxxooxxooxxooxxooxxooxxooxxooxxo

DISCLAIMER: Alas, INU-YASHA does not belong to me. The rights to Inu-Yasha belong to the fantastic Rumiko Takahashi. The manga (comic-  
rendition), belongs to Shogakukan, and appears in the magezine SHONEN SUNDAY, and the anime is produced by Sunrise Productions. The English-  
Translation belongs to Ocean Productions. I hope I got everyone.

This story-idea, I think, is mine.

SPECIAL NOTE: to all who are or have read any of my longer stories,  
particularly "MAMA USAGI"... I'm trying to finish them, but almost every time I try to think of something, it turns out to be another story, or a scene that takes place a few more chapters ahead of where I am! Writers'  
Block is a pain.  
oxxooxxooxxooxxooxxooxxooxxooxxooxxooxxooxxooxxooxxooxxooxxooxxooxxo

Higurashi Atsuko was wandering around the Sunset Shrine one sunny afternoon. Kagome was still in the Warring States era, but Atsuko was not overly-worried for her daughter's safety. As a miko - in-training, hai,  
but still miko - Atsuko was well-aware of her daughter's abilities. And,  
Kagome could be amazingly level-headed for a teenaged-girl! And, then,  
there were her traveling-compnanions in the past.. especially, the hanyou,  
Inu-Yasha. Particularly, there was Inu-Yasha!

No... Higurashi Atsuko was not really that worried about her daughter. No. She was just.. well, lonely! As lonely as any mother would be, apart from her eldest-child! And, it was in her loneliness that Atsuko stopped and sat to commune with the Goshinbaku. Soon... she was deep in thought.

Unknown to Atsuko, or anyone else at the shrine, a traveler came through the well:

"I do not know where I am," Sesshoumaru said to himself, "demo, I shall find the kitsune responsible for tossing me into this well. And, I shall reward her! This Sesshoumaru can, at least, figure out why it happened. Without a doubt, this is a ploy of Naraku! The mesunokitsune reeked of the hanyou's presence. Demo.. where am I? Or, rather, when? There is a building over the well. And the outside stinks of ningen!"

Sesshoumaru prepared to blow the disgusting stench from his nostriles,  
when one of the scents registered to him. "Wait. It is the scent of the young miko who is in company with my itouto! I must be in her time, then!  
Id what she claims about this well is true."

Stealthily - moreso then usual - the great Inu-youkai stepped out of the well-house, following Kagome's scent across the yard toward the main house.

Then he noticed the great tree.. and the woman under the shade of it.

"Ahhh! A sacred tree, from the honor it has been afforded. And, quite old! you were old in my time, I have no doubt old tree. Hmmm... the woman... she looks and smells a bit older.. she has born at least one pup.. and her hair is shorter.. but she has the same smell as the miko." 

Swiftly, Sesshoumaru was in front of and to the side of the woman.

"Onna," Sesshoumaru spoke softly, yet with an edge of fierceness, "who are you to the Miko? You will tell me."

Atsuko looked up, brought out of her memories, into the amber eyes, deceivingly-fragile-looking face, and passive mask of the Tai-Youkai:

"Watachi-wa Higurashi Atsuko! I am Kagome's Okaasan. Dano.. You are..? Besides youkai? Any relation to Inu-Yasha?"

"He is my itouto." Sesshoumaru said as a matter-of-fact.

"Dano..?" Atsuko asked.

"Watachi-wa Sesshoumaru." The great youkai replied in an even voice, watching the woman before him as if measuring her worth.

"Ara.. Kagome has spoken of you, to me. She has spoken of you in fear.. and in sadness."

"Not that it is any of my concern," Sesshoumaru answered in that same soft, measured voice, "demo. Why should the miko show sadness for me?"

"I.. do not know..", Atsuko answered, looking into the hard amber eyes of the Tai-Youkai. "I can not speak for mesume! Demo. I can guess. Would you care to come ..into the kitchen?" Atsuko stammered, pointing to the Higurashi-house as she arose. "For.. some tea?"

"This Sesshoumaru will come."

"Arigatou nissai!" Atsuko bowed.. and blushed.

Sesshoumaru quickly, stealthily, made his way into the house, quickly recconnoitering the kitchen and lower-rooms. Sesshoumaru recognized Atsuko's scent in the house, along with Kagome's and that of his Itouto.

"Ara.. neither the Miko nor my itouto have been here recently. Not within the past two days."

His nose then registered two more scents: An old man, possibly the fushuku,judging from the smell of ritual-herbs accompanying his scent, and a young boy, not yet into puberty. 

"Do.. not worry," Atsuko said, "I am the only one here, right now."

"I can tell." The Tai-Youkai turned to the woman as she walked to the stove to make more tea. "Who are they? The old man and boy? Their scents are related to yourself and the Miko."

"They are otousan no musuko." Atsuko answered.

"Dano.. where is the children's otousan?" Sesshoumaru asked coolly.

Atsuko remained silent.

"You do not have to tell me." Sesshoumaru answered with the same passive air. "It is just natural to wish to know more about your allies.. and your enemies."

"I am.. kafu." Atsuko answered in a tiny voice, staring at the water-  
kettle.

"Hai. I guessed." The Youkai replied.

"As I can guess.. at mesume's sadness when she speaks of you." Atsuko poured water onto the tea leaves. "Kagome.. has spoken to me of you and Inu-Yasha. A little. You two are.. tanechigai?"

"We have the same otousan. hai." Sesshoumaru answered with no hint of emotion.

"Dano..", Atsuko pried gently, bowing to show her meekness and vulnerability. "Kaasan-no-Inu-Yasha?"

"Iyazoi-Sama..", the Tai-Youkai hinted at a hidden emotion, "was ningen."

"Ara...", Atsuko whispered. "Iyazoi-Sama was Inu-Yasha's kaasan. Demo.. to you, she was..?"

"You tread on soft earth, onna..", Sesshoumaru warned Atsuko with the same passive voice.

"Gomen nissai." Atsuko smiled apologetically. "Demo.. as you have pointed out.. I am not only onna, but okaa! Dano.. am also gibo. Children have come to jinja, in need of.. oka. Hai." She finished preparing the Tai-youkai's tea. "Never able to forget joji. Never want to."

"You.. are much like Iyazoi, onna." Sesshoumaru smiled imperceptibly. "Hai. She noticed me long before tousan noticed her. Hai. She did not know that Inu-Youkai learn to care for themselves at an early age. To her..", the dread Sesshoumaru looked strangely beyond Atsuko, "I was someone who needed okaasan. I did. Beyond measure."

"Dano... you and Inu-yasha?" Atsuko asked tentatively. "You are.. enemies?"

"Imouto is Hanyou." Sesshoumaru answered as a matter-of-fact. "He has no place. Youkai think he is ningen. Ningen fear he is youkai."

"Hai." Atsuko answered slowly, measuring what was just said. "Nippon has not changed that much through the centuries. What of you, Tai-Youkai?"

"Inu-Yasha no itouto." Sesshoumaru answered.

Atsuko smiled lightly. The Tai-Youkai's answer was enough.

"You will aid me in getting back to my time, onna." Sesshoumaru stated.

"I cannot go through the well, Seshoumaru-Sama." Atsuko replied apologetically. "Only Kagome and Inu-Yasha can go through the well."

"Then, you will persuede them to help me, onna." The Taiyoukai said.

"When they next appear, Sesshoumaru-Sama." Atsuko bowed.

The front door opened and Sesshoumaru defensively sniffed the air:

'Ara.. the itouto-no-miko.. dano...'

"Ohayo, kaasan!" A young boy burst into the kitchen. "Ara, Inu-..! Nani-yo? You are not Inu-Yasha!"

"You are perceptive, young one. Watashi-wa Sesshoumaru. Inu-Yasha no itouto."

"Souta-kun?" Atsuko warned between sips of tea, "Show respect."

"Hai!" Souta bowed to the Dog-Lord. "I just came in to let you know Jii-san and me are back from..", Souta's words died in his throat as his eyes stared as his grandfather raised his hands up and out:

"YOUKAI! Leave this jinja in PEACE! Or, I will..."

"Put down the ofuda, old one." Sesshoumaru warned the Caretaker, in a deathly-calm voice, without turning around. "The onna is already kafu. She does not need to be minashigo."

The old priest calmed down.. a bit.

"Atsuko-chan?" The old man asked. "Why is.. the youkai here?"

"An accident.. I think?" Atsuko replied.

"It was no accident.." Sesshoumaru answered. "I was shoved into the well"  
"'Shoved'?" Atsuko asked, an eyebrow raised.

"Dano.. the sooner I am back in my place, the sooner I can attend to my house, and repay the mesunokitsune responsible." Sesshoumaru growled.

"You are.. needed.. in your time?" Atsuko asked.

"This Sesshoumaru is always needed." The tai-youkai acknowledged. "Those I care about.. and I do care.. would be in danger without my presence."

"You have.. a family?" Atsuko asked hesitantly.

The old priest stared at Atsuko as if she had just signed her own death-warrent! Surely, such questions were too personal, and would offend such a one as...

"Other than my itouto?" Sesshoumaru responded. "I have kerai, rana-youkai. Dano. I have youjo. She travels with otsuki and me. It would.. upset me.. to lose her. Especially, when I could keep such a thing from happening. She is Ningen, hai, but she looks to me as tousan. I revived her from death with my sword."

"I see." Atsuko smiled shily and bowed as she removed the teacups. "We are much alike, Sesshoumaru-Sama."

The aged caretaker looked askance at his daughter's conversation with the Tai-youkai.

"Hai." Seshoumaru responded. "We are."

"Souta?", Atsuko spoke up, "watch for Kagome, will you? She should be coming home today."

"Ja ne!" Souta started out the door to await his sister.

Suddenly, voices could be heard from the well-house:

"I tell you. Kagome! I smell Sesshoumaru in the well!"

"But, HOW, Inu-Yasha? I've never sensed a Shikon-shard on him!"

"I don't know! But, I KNOW what I smell! It is even in the well-house!"

"Ara.. I did see Jaken-rana among trees near well! At least, I think it was rana!"

"Hai. It was Jaken! Dano, I smelled that little girl that my niisan allows to tag along with him!"

"I cannot help but wonder how SHE came about!" Kagome pondered. "Your Niisan doesn't strike me as the caring-type."

"You are right about that!" Inu-Yasha frowned in affirmation.

"Konnichi-wa, Kagome-ane! Konnichi-wa, Inu-Yasha nii-san!" Souta called out and waved.

"Souta!" Kagome exclaimed. "Ara.. has.. anyone.. come through the well?"

"Or, anyTHING!" Inu-Yasha growled.

"Hai." Souta answered. "That is why Kaasan wanted me to..."

"'Anything'? Is that any way to address family, itouto?" Sesshoumaru spoke quietly from Souta's back.

"Feh! It is when it is my family!" Inu-Yasha retorted.

"Souta-kun? Move." Sesshoumaru gently pushed Souta aside. Then, he drew Tensaiga from it's scabbard. "Inu-Yasha?  
Usually, I would take offence at your last remark. Demo.  
I, too, know my family. However, you seem to need a quick lesson in manners."

"With Tensaiga?" Inu-Yasha quipped as he rushed his brother. "You forget, we cannot kill each other with our swords!"

"I do not have to best you, itouto." Sesshoumaru replied.  
"Just your sword."

The brothers started after each other.. when...

"Inu-yasha! OSAWARI!"

Soon, Inu-Yasha was pulling himself from a hole in the middle of the jinja-complex, and swearing at the miko who had sat him in said hole.

"You seem to have forgotten who we're UP AGAINST here, Kagome"  
Inu-Yasha growled.

"For once, I agree with my itouto, miko! What you have done is unwise." Sesshoumaru whispered. "Dano.. it would be fatal against anyone else"  
"Sesshoumaru?" Atsuko sipped her tea. "Return your sword to its sheath, onegai?"

"It will be as you request, onna." Sesshoumaru then pointed Tensaiga to Kagome. "My youjo is named 'Rin', miko. I suggest you remember it."

"Err.. hai!" Kagome sweat-dropped. "Gomen nissai, Sesshoumaru-Sama!"

Sesshoumaru then calmly sheathed Tensaiga.

"WHAT the HELL are YOU doing here, Sessoumaru!" Inu-Yasha yelled out.

"Besides drinking tea?" Sesshoumaru calmly answered. "I am waiting to get back to my own time. You will take me home."

"Feh! And WHY would I do that!" Inu-Yasha retorted.

"We CAN'T just LEAVE him HERE!" Kagome responded. "Inu-Yasha.. Osa-!"

"Rin needs me."

That shut both Inu-Yasha and Kagome up!

"She still has Jaken-rana?" Inu-Yasha said after a couple of minutes.

"Then, Jaken will need me." Sesshoumaru replied.

And Inu-Yasha smirked.. and Kagome giggled.

"Are.. Sesshoumaru-Sama?" Kagome peeped. "How.. did.. you get here?"

"I was ambushed and tossed into the well." Sesshoumaru explained.  
"Somehow, I ended up in this time."

"You.. ended up.. hmmm..." Kagome pondered.

"Itouto." Seshoumaru stated. "You did not happen to smell mesunokitsune near the well, did you?"

"Hai." Inu-Yasha answered.

"It was she who ambushed me. No doubt, on orders of Naraku."

"That may..." Kagome seemed lost in thought. Then she moved carefully up to Sesshoumaru. "I sense a shard. It's .. entwined and buried.. in your stole."

"In his tail?" Inu-Yasha asked.

"That's his TAIL?" Kagome and Atsuko asked.

"I can get back to my business, then." Sassgoumaru stated, then started to the well.

"WAIT!" Kagome called out. "Shouldn't I purify the shard first?"

"That will not be neccesary." Sesshoumaru replied. "I wish to get back to my time."

"I would not do that, yet, Sesshoumaru-Sama." Atsuko advised.

"Why not.. onna?" The Tai-youkai softly growled.

"Konnichi-wa, Higurashi-kaasan!" Yuka called out, followed by Eri and Arimi. "Is Kagome here?"

"That is why." Atsuko quietly sipped at another cup of tea.

"Oh, great..." Kagome whimpered. "Just what this girl needed."

"Konnichi-wa, minna!" Kagome glued her happy-face on so fast that even Sesshoumaru was slightly disturbed!

"Who are they?" Sesshoumaru asked impassively.

"Not 'who?', Niisan, as much as 'what?'" Inu-Yasha hissed to his brother.  
"They are Kagome's friends from this era... I think?"

"You think.. and the miko whimpers?" Sesshoumaru observed. "Interesting 'friends'."

"My thoughts, exactly." Inu-Yasha grimaced. "I am tempted to look for spider birthmarks on them. Demo.. I am no hentai."

Atsuko grinned as she finished her tea.

"Inu-YASHA!" Kagome's pupils shrank to the size of rice-grains as her face took on a strangled-look and she fought the urge to sit him. "They are NOT that BAD!"

"I don't know about that, Kagome-ane!" Souta replied.

Atsuko excused herself back into the kitchen.

Shortly thereafter, Sesshoumaru heard a soft feminine giggle come from the house.

In a couple of minutes, Atsuko came back outside.. with more tea and some sandwiches.

"Hey, Kagome!" Eri called out. "How have you been? Feeling any better?"

"Hai."

Suddenly, the trio spotted Inu-Yasha.

"Nanai-YO?" Eri squealed out. "It.. it is.. koibito-no-Kagome! The jealous psychopath!"

"Doko?" Arimi chimed as she looked about. "Ara.. white hair.. the HAAFU!"

The two girls started running toward Inu-Yasha.

Yuka, meanwhile, stayed - strngely - in the spot she was standing in.

Arimi then accidently knocked Inu-Yasha's baseball cap off... and...

"Nani? Doggy-ears!"

The two girls reached up, and..

"No touching the EARS, ja ne?" Inu-Yasha snapped, then whined low. "Only Kagome-chan can do that?"

Kagome blushed.

"You mean.. those are REAL?" Arimi gasped.

Yuka covered her mouth and giggled a little.

"Some more tea, onna?" Sesshoumaru asked as he sat back down. "I wish to watch this unfold."

Eri and Arimi stopped rubbing Inu-Yasha's ears as he was starting to helplessly purr, and turned slowly to the melodious whisper that was Sesshoumaru's voice.

Then, at a warning-growl from Sesshoumaru, the two girls stopped.. and hesitantly backed-up.

"Amber eyes.. Kowaii.." Eri whispered.

"White hair.. Kawaii.." Arimi responded.

Yuka, by this time, was on her knees and laughing so hard she threatened to start crying! Kagome, meanwhile, was staring in shock at the whole scene.

"Miko." Sesshoumaru softly called out. "You will purify the jewel-shard I possess. Than, I will give it to the houshi. That way, he can come to this time.. and excorsize these three... Are you sure they are ningen?"

And Atsuko went into a laughing-spell!

"Kaasan!" Kagome and Souta jumped up. "You you alright?"

"I have often wondered about your friends, Kagome-chan!" Jiisan admonished.

"KUkukukukukukuku!" Yuka chortled. "That is.. far enough, girls! Inu-Yasha's niisan can be more-dangerous than he! Hai. Hahahahaha heeheehee"

"'Niisan'?" Eri and Arimi gasped out.

"Hanyou is imouto. Hai." Sesshoumaru calmly said.

"'Hanyou'?" Eri gulped. "Dano.. you are..?"

"Youkai." Sesshoumaru and Yuka answered at the same time.

And Eri and Arimi fainted!

"Arigatou, Yuka-chan." Inu-Yasha said with a bow. "For staying so calm."

"Douitashimashite.." Yuka bowed. "Inu-kuso."

Inu-Yasha stopped wherever he was starting to do.. and stared. Then, slowly, he circled Yuka, sniffing around her!

About the time, Eri and Arimi started to wake, and spotted Inu-Yasha sniffing Yuka.

"Kagome?" Arimi asked. "What.. is your koibito doing?"

"The same thing I'd be doing, right now, if I could." Kagome growled out.

"I. Smell. Ookami." Inu-Yasha stated. "Kagome! What does her aura look like?"

Kagome closed her eyes. "NANI-YO! I sense some of Kouga's aura!"

"'Kouga?" Eri asked Yuka. "Is that not the name of your hiijiji, Yuka?"

"Hai." Yuka grinned.

"Just great." Inu-Yasha and Kagome moaned.

"Yuka?" Kagome asked with a smile that screamed kill, "how.. long.. have you known.. about me and Inu-Yasha?"

"Ara... Since we met?" Yuka answered, grinning.

"Dano.. all this time, you were trying to match me up with Houjou-kun? Even though you KNEW how I would react?"

"Hai." Yuka grinned. "I decided to agree with Arimi and Eri. As a way to.. test you? Hai.  
Hiijiji had told me your story. Many times. Dano. You are kawaii when flustered. Hai.""

Kagome looked like she was about to throw a tantrum.. and anything she could get her hands on in Yuka's direction!

"Miko. You will have time enough for that, later." Sesshoumaru admonished. "Something else comes throutgh the well. It reeks of Naraku."

"NARAKU!" Kagome and Inu-Yasha screeched.

"I am so honored to be recognized, Sesshoumaru-senryakutekiteikei."

"WHAT 'Strategic-partnership'?" Kagome screamed.

"Kagome?" Atsuko asked. "Keep your voice down, onegai? The brothers' ears are sensitive."

"We have no partnership, Naraku." Sesshoumaru softly countered.

"Not even after the human-arm I gave you to yield Tetsusaiga?" Naraku smirked as a vine sped along the ground to Atsuko.

"KAASAN!" Kagome cried out.

Sesshoumaru unsheathed Tensaiga and chopped the tenticle into so much mulch. "I remember that arm, and how you attempted to burn me with it. I was able to overlook that duplicity.  
Demo.. when you later used Rin as a hostage in your power-play, our partnership ended."

"Ahhh.. the small child. You are very fond of her, Sesshoumaru! So is Kohaku. I think I will have Kanna get the girl for him. So they can.. play."

"You must tire of the ningen-realm, easily, Naraku-hanyou, to wish to leave it so soon"  
Having stated his intention, Sesshoumaru unsheathed Tensaiga, when...

"Naraku-Sama." The voice of a small girl called out of a whisper. "I was not able to capture the young girl's soul."

"You failed me, Kanna.." Naraku breathed out. "Just as your aneue failed me. Why could you not capture the sould of one small child?"

Seshoumaru grinned inperseptibly. This trip was becoming more and more interesting.

Kanna stepped out of the well-house, holding her mirror. "The young girl's soul was too much for the mirror to contain."

"'Too much'?" Even with the baboon-mask hiding his expression, all could tell Naraku was surprised. "Demo.. her's was only one soul!"

"Hai," Kanna looked down at her mirror, her eyes as impassive as the Taiyoukai's. "It is a puzzle."

"It does not matter!" Naraku chuckled evilly. "What cannot be used can be easily .. disposed of."

An icy chill went through the spine of every mortal hearing Naraku.

"If you harm her, Naraku!" Kagome swore.

"What could you do, miko?" Naraku chuckled once more. "You and the hanyou are too weak to stop me on your own, and the houshi and taiji-ya are not here! In fact, I am sure there was nothing they could do, even if they had been near the well, to stop the child's death! Demo.  
Sesshoumaru, do this boon for me, kill Inu-Yasha and his friends here, and I will see the child ressurected!"

"Iyaa." Sesshoumaru answered. "Even if you kept your bargain, Naraku, Rin would still be dead.  
Just her form would remain."

"You are truly cold, Sesshoumaru! You would leave a child in the darkness of death?"

"She is not dead." Kanna interjected. "She vanished while I examined the mirror after her soul refused to surrender itself."

And Naraku growled angrily.

"It seems your plans have twarted themselves, Naraku." Sesshoumaru stated. "Now, leave. Or die."

"I, Naraku, am being told to leave? I think not! KANNA!" Naraku spat out. "Imprison the souls of the miko's family and friends.. we will leave their bodies to die!"

"As you wish, Naraku." Kanna moved her mirror toward Atsuko and Souta..

Kagome stepped in-betwen her family and Kanna.

Yuka herded a fearful and frozen Eri and Arimi to the Higurashi house.

"We shall have your funeral, then, then." Seshoumaru sped after Naraku, Tensaiga unsheathed.

"You heard my Niisan, Naraku." Inu-Yasha said, pulling forth TeTsusaiga. "YOU ARE DEAD!"

Kagome notched a sacred-arrow.

"Hmmm.. Perhaps I have overstayed my welcome!" Naraku leaped out of the way of the Inu-brothers and landed next to the well-house. "Sayonara."

"STOP HIM!" Kagome yelled, running with her bow and arrow in each hand.

"Come BACK HERE, IKUJINONAI!" Inu-Yasha screamed.

"After I have dealt with the ningyoutsukai, Kanna," Seshoumaru stated in a small, even tone,  
never turning around. "I shall return for you."

"The youkai-girl is gone, Sesshoumaru-Sama!" Atsuko said, "She disappeared into the well-house a step behind Naraku! And, a step ahead of Inu-Yasha and Kagome! Yuka? Take Eri and Arimi into the house! I will make something for us to eat in a bit."

"I should leave to join my itouto, then," Sesshoumaru said. "I will watch over you demo. Will you be well? Will you be safe?"

"I have Yuka, Eri, and Arimi here." Atsuko bowed.

Sesshoumaru looked over to the porch. Eri and Arimi were staring back at him with hearts in their eyes, while Yuka was on her knees and holding onto her stomache in a fit of laughter!

"I ask again.. will you be safe?"

Souta tried to hide his sudden giggle-fit!

"I have Souta and otousan with me."

"They will have to do, onna." Sesshoumaru remarked drily. Then, the Taiyoukai vanished into the well-house.

Eri and Arimi came out of their trance:

"Where'd the bishounen go?"

Souta fell on the steps of the porch, laughing.

"Sesshoumaru-Sama went back to where he is needed." Atsuko replied.

"When will Kagome be back, Kaasan?" Yuka asked.

"When the time is right, Yuka." Atsuko smiled.

oxxooxxooxxooxxooxxooxxooxxooxxooxxooxxooxxooxxooxxooxxooxxooxxooxxo

About three hours later, after she had seen the girls home and Souta into the bath, Atsuko sat once again under Goshinbaku, eyes closed, enjoying the setting-sun and the gentle-breezes.

"This is honden, onna?" Sesshoumaru asked in a quiet voice.  
"Goshinbaku is kyuushiki." Atsuko answered.

"Hai. I know. I said I would watch over you, onna. I have done so."

"Arigatou nissai." Atsuko arose and bowed.

"It has been an honor to do so." The Taiyoukai said.

Atsuko blushed. "I am grateful. You are kyuushiki. Demo. I have often wondered.. why you even worried about someone like me?"

"Kagome is so much like you." Sesshoumaru did not answer her question directly, as was just his way. "As you are so much like sosou. Hai."

"My.. ancestor?" Atsuko slowly kneeled down at Sesshoumaru's feet. "You.. knew.. my family?"

"Hai." Sesshoumaru smiled as he sat down, Atsuko leaning against his legs. "It started with a little girl. Hai. She was very brave. Braver than most samurai I have known. Youkai, Hanyou, or ningen! Hai. She could be scared many times, and was, demo.. she always let her love and concern for others overcome any fear! She even let her concern for others overcome the fear of the okamii that killed her! I remember when I first met Rin..."

oxxooxxooxxooxxooxxooxxooxxooxxooxxooxxooxxooxxooxxooxxooxxooxxooxxo xooxxooxxooxxooxxooxxooxxooxxooxxooxxooxxooxxooxxooxxooxxooxxooxxoox

OWARI

xooxxooxxoox

Glossary:

"Jinja" - (Shinto) Shrine

"Miko" - Shrine-maiden

"Fushuku" - ancient priest

"Honden" - sanctuary.

"Houshi" - monk.

"Taiji" - Exterminator.

"Onnna" - woman.  
"Hanyou" - spirit (read: "half-demon").

"Youkai" - demon.

"Taiyoukai" - great-demon.

"Inu-Youkai" - Dog-demon"

"rana-youkai" - Toad-demon.

"Ningen" - mortal (read: "human)  
"Kitsune" - fox

"Mesunokitsune" - female fox (vixen)

"Okamii" - wolf

"Kaasan (Okaasan)(Oka)" - mother

"Tousan (Otousan)" - Father

"Jiisan (Ojiisan)" - Grandfather.

"Hiijiji" - great-grandfather.

"Mesume" - Daughter.

"Musuko" - son.

"Itooto" - Younger brother.

"Nissan" - Older brother.

"Aneue" - older sister ("-ane", suffix denoting an older sister. Ex: "KGOME-ANE").

"Tanechigai" - Half-brother(s).

"Gibo" - Foster-Mother.

"youjo" - Foster-Daughter.  
"kafu" - widow.

"minashigo" - orphan.

"Joji" - baby (babies).

"kyuushiki" - old friend. 

"sosou" - ancestor.  
"kerai" - retainer, retinue, servant. "otsuki" - retainer, attendant, escort.  
"hentai" - pervert

"koibito" - lover, sweetheart.

"Haafu" - half-breed.

"onegai" - please

"Arigatou" - Thank you ; "Arigatou nissai" - many thanks.

"Watashi-wa" - "I am called.."

"Douitashimashite" - "you are welcome". "don't mention it"

"Inu-kuso" - Dog-shit

"Sayonara" - good-bye.

"Ikujinonai" - spineless, cowardly

"Ningyoutsukai" - puppeteer.

"Kawaii" - pretty.

"Kowaii" - scary.

"bishounen" - pretty boy (kinda effeminate?").

"Osawari" - sit.

xooxxooxxooxxoox 


End file.
